El Maquinista del Caos
by miraimisu
Summary: Cuando una extraña anomalía entra en Konoha como una avalancha, el pánico no tarda en florecer. Entre las víctimas está Sakura Uchiha. Y... bueno, digamos que una de sus miradas dice lo cerca que está de perderse a sí misma. O lo cerca que está el poblado de perderla a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Me he animado a escribir este fanfic porque 1) soy una sadomasoquista en mi época de examenes y 2) tenía una idea en mente que podría solo podría gustar.

Recalco que he leído muy poco Naruto, apenas un capítulo o dos, por lo que esta historia (que será multi-shot, no one-shot, como el último) la mantendré algo lejos de conceptos canon.

O, TL;DR, me centraré básicamente en los personajes y no sé cómo saldrá.

Tampoco sé cada cuanto subiré capítulo porque estoy tremendamente ocupada. Bien puedo tardar una semana, como dos días o un mes (aunque no me suelo permitir un mes, es demasiada tardanza). Eso sí, meteré bastante contenido en cada capítulo. De hecho, el prólogo va muy cargado para ser un maldito prólogo.

Espero que los próximos capítulos salgan menos apresurados y más largos que esto. Lamentablemente, las prisas son mi método de vida. Todas las meteduras de pata en cuanto a ortografía serán corregidas pronto.

AAAAH, y si Sasuke es algo OOC, podéis matarme. Soy muy torpe para eso.

* * *

"¡Papá, papá!"

Sasuke paró en seco en la entrada de la villa al oír la dulce voz de su hija acercándose a él. Tomó aire, preparado para recibir a su hija con brazos abiertos. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

En vez de eso, la pequeña de los Uchiha cayó de bruces contra el suelo presa de la emoción de ver a su padre de nuevo. Y, bueno, eso no era una sorpresa: Sasuke llevaba dos meses fuera de Konoha y su hija le había echado de menos.

Aun así, el que se cayese ya era extraño dado las grandes habilidades que Sarada había demostrado a muy temprana edad. Será la emoción, pensaba Sasuke, pero seguía sin estar del todo contento.

"¡Sarada!" se apresuró para ayudarla a levantarse. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ou..." murmuró ella a la tierra. Su padre le levantó con facilidad mientras ella se frotaba la frente.

Sasuke sonrió levemente con algo de superioridad. "Solo te he visto dos segundos y ya puedo decir dos cosas." golpeó su frente con el dedo índice. "Uno, que llevas la chaqueta del revés."

Sarada se ruborizó y no tardó en ver que era cierto al comprobar que las costuras estaban hacia fuera, no hacia dentro.

"Y, dos, que estás algo distraída hoy."

Sarada se ajustó las gafas. " _Oh_."

"¿Pasó algo en la escuela?"

La chiquilla negó con la cabeza. "Oh, no. Nada de eso. Es que últimamente voy de un sitio a otro todo el rato y no puedo parar."

"Ocupada, ¿eh?" asintió. "¿Por qué?"

Comenzaron a andar el sendero hacia casa. Como era invierno, había poca gente fuera. La poca gente que caminaba por ahí estaba abrigada hasta las cejas. Sasuke ya se relamía de saber lo calentito que estaría al llegar a casa.

"Estamos organizando un mercadillo en la escuela. Necesitamos dinero para reconstruir uno de los pabellones." explicó su hija con una sonrisa emocionada. "Hubo una tormenta muy gorda hace un par de semanas, ¿lo sabías?"

"Aa. Me lo contó tu madre por una carta." respondió Sasuke. Al mencionar a la doctora, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco. Sarada lo notó. "¿Cómo está Sakura?"

"Oh, mamá..."

Ese silencio... no tenía buena pinta.

"¿Hn?"

"Está algo decaída estos días. Trabaja muy a menudo atendiendo a todos aquellos heridos de la tormenta. Había mucha gente en misiones ese día." los hombros de la pequeña se hundieron. "Está muy cansada."

Si el ex-delincuente estaba preocupado, no lo mostró. Se limitó a asentir y revolverle a su hija el cabello para quitarle las penas. A pesar de ello, algo en su corazón se retorció violentamente al oír las palabras de su hija.

"Ya sabes lo trabajadora que es tu madre." dijo Sasuke. Su voz arrastraba algo de remordimiento. "Lamentablemente un hospital no tiene días libres, sobre todo si hay tormentas merodeando por aquí."

"Aun así... me gustaría que descansase un poco." la niña arrugó la nariz, concentrada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, gesto que, de nuevo, no agradaba a Sasuke. "No hace más que trabajar y llega a casa rendida."

Ambos suspiraron. Esa mujer era un misterio para la humanidad.

Y, aun así, tenía ganas de verla.

"¿Está en casa ahora?"

La pregunta llamó la atención de Sarada, pero no la hizo olvidarse de la situación de su madre. Esta asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tiene ganas de verte, aunque creo que estará dormida."

Sasuke alzó una ceja sospechosa. "¿Dormida? Son las seis de la tarde. ¿Ha trabajado mucho?"

Sarada paró en el camino, dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos. La chica se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, muy pensativa. Demasiado, quizás. Y su padre se empezaba a cansar de tanto misterio.

Si no la hubiesen llamado desde el otro lado del camino, habría preguntado por su extraño comportamiento. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar tras ver a Sarada ponerse de puntillas para besar a Sasuke en la mejilla e irse corriendo tras Boruto. Gritó una pequeña despedida a sus espaldas y se fue corriendo.

Y, dado que Boruto seguramente le había visto, Naruto pronto vendría de visita al hogar Uchiha para, o bien ir a comer o bien hacer cualquier otra cosa estúpida. Estaba tan cansado que ni le importó la idea. ¿Cómo podía ser que aunque fuera Hokage tuviese tiempo para estar por ahí haciendo el tonto?

Sasuke optó por arrastrarse hacia casa. Como siempre, solo se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba cuando pensó en Naruto. Pero, como siempre, luego pensó en que Sakura le esperaba en casa y ya no le importaba tanto recorrer las calles hasta llegar a ella.

Quince minutos más tarde, se encontró con tanto la calle como su propia casa sumida en las tinieblas. Entró lentamente para no despertar a su mujer y susurró un pequeño saludo a la oscuridad. No se atrevió a encender la luz por miedo a despertarla, pero sí dejó su capa y sus zapatos en la puerta.

Después de dejar todo su equipaje en su sitio, se deslizó como el viento hasta su habitación. No hizo nada de ruido cuando abrió la puerta, y tampoco lo hizo cuando avanzó hasta la cama. Sin embargo, Sakura se percató de su presencia, dado que cuando Uchiha padre iba a tocar su brazo, ella reaccionó.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto. "¿Sakura?"

Ésta gimió un poco, incómoda. Parece ser que, si no estaba dormida, ya poco le había quedado para estarlo. Y Sasuke debía haberla despertado. O igual Sakura le había estado esperando pero estaba muy cansada como para aguantar la noche en vela.

De nuevo, Sakura Haruno – _Uchiha,_ se corregía él con satisfacción – era un mundo de sorpresas.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..." murmuró ella a la almohada, sin girarse. Debía de estar muy cómoda si no saltaba de la cama para abrazar a su marido.

"¿Te he despertado?" preguntó él, ahora algo preocupado. Tampoco se le notaba en el tono – nunca se le notaba –, pero lo estaba.

Más se de lo que uno cabría esperar.

Ella se reajustó en el colchón. "Ah, no. Estaba... estaba a punto de dormirme, pero no estaba dormida."

De nuevo, no se giraba para ver a su marido. Y, de nuevo, él se preocupó.

"¿Día duro?" preguntó, tumbándose detrás de su mujer e incorporándose para verla. Desgraciadamente, ella estaba en una postura que no le permitía verle la cara.

Hmm...

"Semana dura, más bien." respondió Sakura cortamente. "No he dormido mucho."

En una muestra poco habitual de cariño, Sasuke se inclinó y besó la sien de su mujer, notándola extrañamente decaída y, sobre todo, poco receptiva. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no? Al menos así nadie le tacharía de marido poco comprensivo.

Que bueno, era relativamente poco comprensible.

Pero al menos se esforzaba por no parecerlo y demostrar que había cambiado.

Él acarició su antebrazo. "Descansa. Voy a cenar y luego vendré a la cama."

Oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse para luego cerrarse. Se levantó del colchón con urgencia para recibir al invitado en su morada. De nuevo, no hizo ruido al salir para no turbar a su mujer, quien parecía demasiado cansada para su gusto. Le preguntaría sobre ello la mañana siguiente.

Sasuke fue a la cocina. Vio a Sarada comiendo un trozo de pan con glotonería. Le costó reprimir la risa ante la carita de niño travieso en el rostro de su hija.

"Hola, papá." saludó tragando el pan de golpe. "¿Ya fuiste a ver a mamá?"

"Hn." respondió, volviendo a su estado emocionalmente catatónico después de ver a Sakura tan agotada. Algo no iba bien y lo sabía, pero lo atribuyó a su propio cansancio y lo dejó escapar. "Parece cansada."

Sarada sonrió comprensivamente. "Dejémosla dormir. Últimamente duerme poco o nada entre una cosa u otra."

Un segundo.

"¿Como que duerme poco?"

La de pelo moreno se encogió de hombros. El ver lo poco que le sorprendía y, por tanto, lo habitual que era que aquello pasara encendió algo en el corazón de Sasuke.

"Bueno..." Sarada se quitó las gafas y las limpió con los bordes de su chaqueta– chaqueta que, por cierto, ahora estaba bien puesta. "Ella no sabe que lo sé, pero la suelo oír levantarse y quedarse leyendo cualquier cosa en la cocina o en el salón. A veces me he asomado a verla."

"Pero-"

"No sé si se duerme leyendo porque suele darme la espalda desde el ángulo en el que la espío, pero el caso es que duerme poco o nada. Si no se queda dormida mientras lee, puedo asumir que no duerme muy a menudo."

Muchas ganas debía de tener de contarlo si había interrumpido a su padre. Y eso _nunca_ pasaba.

Algo estaba mal.

"Sarada," Sasuke se sentó en una silla y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Ya se le había quitado el hambre. "¿sabes si ha pasado algo en el hospital, ha tenido Ino un accidente o algo?"

"¿Estás preocupado?"

Le dolía que su hija se sorprendiese por ello. Ya debía de haber asumido que Sasuke quería a su madre, que quería a Sakura y que le importaba mucho – demasiado – su bienestar. Como Sasuke era emocionalmente deficiente, sólo asintió con un gruñido insatisfecho.

Aparentemente, Sarada se dio por satisfecha. Pero eso no quitó de que Sasuke dejara de preocuparse.

"No ha pasado nada especial, que yo sepa. A no ser que Ino-san, Naruto-san o Hinata-san fueran heridos en la tormenta, cosa que dudo, no ha pasado nada."

"¿Y Boruto y Himawari?"

"Están bien."

"¿Kakashi?"

"Perfectamente."

"¿Tsunade y Sai?"

"Sanos y salvos." recalcó Sarada. "De hecho, Tsunade-sama fue la que llamó a mamá al hospital el día después de la tormenta."

Sasuke suspiró. "¿Y en el hospital? ¿Pasó algo allí?"

"No." respondió ella, algo seca.

"Entonces no debe pasarle nada." concluyó Sasuke, ya muy harto del tema. "Probablemente sea eso, cansancio de tanto trabajar."

"Papá..."

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir, Sarada. Debes estar cansada de tanto corretear por ahí todo el día." argumentó Sasuke. Casi por arte de magia, la niña bostezó, como para darle la razón. "Además, mañana tienes escuela, ¿me equivoco?"

" _Hai_." suspiró ella, derrotada. "Pero... ¿crees que lo de mamá es solo cansancio?"

Notó la tensión en su hija, principalmente porque era lo mismo que él sentía.

"La conozco desde que tenía tu edad– o igual incluso de antes." Sasuke se permitió sonreír para sus adentros amte la imagen de una pequeña Sakura. Luego se acordó de todo por lo que la hizo pasar y se amargó completamente. "No te preocupes."

Pero eso no la destensó, sino que la hizo estirarse más y más hasta que no pudo contenerse. Soltó un buenas noches apresurado y corrió hasta su habitación.

Dos horas más tarde – una en la cual Sasuke se quedó dormido leyendo el periódico –, el Uchiha se fue a la cama echando de menos la plana superficie de la mesa, aquella tan cómoda y suave para su cara que necesitaba una siesta.

Silencioso como el ninja que era, se metió en la habitación, cerró la puerta y fue al lado de su mujer. Parecía dormir plácidamente, implacable ante todos los días de maltrato laboral en el hospital. En la oscuridad podría pasar por cualquier otra persona.

Pero Sasuke sabía que Sakura era única. Solo alguien como ella podía maltratarse tanto en el trabajo. Lo que no sabía era si sentirse orgulloso de lo trabajadora que era u odiarla por preocuparle tanto.

Se limitó – porque en él, era todo _limitarse a_ hasta que tocaba luchar – a abrazarla un poco, permitiéndose beber de su presencia después de meses fuera de casa. Había añorado su esencia, el pelo rosado, sus ojos verdes que vería mañana y aquella piel de pocelana.

Honestamente, con su presencia había bastado.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se iba a dejar llevar por Morfeo, notó algo impactante en la figura de su mujer que le hizo abrir los ojos al instante.

Sakura no respiraba.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** me ofendéis en las reviews. ¡Claro que voy a continuar! Sobre todo ahora que llega verano y subiré con mucha más rapidez. Aunque mi intención es subir capítulo cada semana, puede que me empiece a ser imposible a partir de ahora.

Tampoco habrá que esperar mucho para que termine con todo y pueda subir con regularidad.

De todos modos, muchas gracias por las reviews tan bonitas que me habeis dejado. Muero de amor •\\\\\\\\\•

Os dejo este capítulo. Estoy pensando en cambiar el desarrollo de la historia. Os espera mucha guerra *risa malvada*

* * *

"Sasuke."

"¿Hn?"

"En definitiva, eres el peor marido de la historia."

El cansado ninja miró desde su posición cansada hacia aquella repugnante, asquerosa, pestilente y pesada víbora que era la gran Tsunade. Una bruja que, al mismo tiempo, seguramente había salvado la vida de su mujer.

Por lo tanto, no debería quejarse tanto.

La incógnita de porqué Sakura se había derrumbado tan de repente seguía en el aire. Sasuke había pasado la noche entera en vela, esperando a que se dijera algo de su mujer y poder ir a verla. Desgraciadamente para él y a juzgar por la cara de la doctora, no se había hecho tal descubrimiento.

"Gracias por el halago, _ex-Hokage_." murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo. "No sabía que además de doctora eras consejera matrimonial."

"Cállate, Uchiha. Esto es serio." dijo ella en tono muerto. Esto hizo que el pelinegro se levantase de la silla para hablar con ella al mismo nivel.

"Dime, Uchiha, ¿ha hecho Sakura algún trabajo excesivamente cansado estos días?"

El pelinegro suspiró. "Apenas llegué ayer, ¿cómo esperas que lo sepa?" sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, por lo que me dijo Sarada, ha estado trabajando muy duro estas semanas. No parecía asustada por ello, así que supongo que no es nada precupante."

Tsunade rio. "Oh, sí. Sarada-chan suele preocuparse mucho por esas cosas."

"¿No habéis encontrado nada en su chakra que la haya hecho...?"

Ni siquiera tenía palabras para definir lo que podría haber pasado. Salió, volvió y Sakura estaba apagada. Cuando la había llevado al hospital temió por lo peor. Al menos ahora estaba bajo control.

Pero lo que no entendía era cómo estaba tan débil sin dar signos de estarlo. Cuando la había visitado no estaba herida, dolorida o enferma. De refilón, no parecía tener gripe o algún tipo de anomalía. Entonces, ¿qué era?

De nuevo, Tsunade no parecía tener respuesta.

"No." respondió ella cortamente. Miró al suelo. Cualquiera que no conociese a Tsunade pensaría que estaba intimidada por el Uchiha. Parecía más preocupación que otra cosa. "Si hay algo que la hizo estar tan rara, o bien es indetectable o bien es inexistente."

Sasuke gruñó.

"Por favor, da respuestas medianamente humanas."

"Mi mujer no se pondría así por nada, Tsunade." argumentó con veneno. "La conozco como a la palma de mi mano."

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fervor. No iba a permitir que nadie pusiera su profesionalidad en entredicho, sobre todo cuando hablábamos de Sakura. "Sabes que nunca se nos escapa alguna cosa fuera de lugar. Su chakra parece intacto-"

" _Parece_."

"-y su corazón, sus ojos, su piel y sus huesos están perfectamente. No quedan muchos sitios a los que atacar, ¿no?"

Sasuke se frotó la frente, suspirando de nuevo. En serio, la situación le superaba. ¿Es que Sarada tuvo que aguantar estas situaciones mientras él estaba fuera? Debía darle una medalla a su hija. "No, supongo que no."

Por una vez, Tsunade mostró algo de compasión con él. Posó su mano que no sujetaba la libreta en el hombro del padre de familia, suave de ojos. "Mira, creo que Sakura simplemente estaría cansada y simplemente rompió. Su respiración se puso bien al entrar aquí y ahora responde a las medicinas."

"¿Respiraba bien?"

Ella asintió. "Sí. Seguramente te asustaste y corriste hasta aquí preso del pánico."

¿Pánico? Quizás más que eso. "Hn."

"Que me des respuestas humanas de una vez, Uchiha."

De verdad de la buena que Sasuke quería creer a la gran doctora que tanta experiencia tenía y tan bien había enseñado a Sakura, pero algo en su ser le prohibía de hacerlo. Llamadle loco – en serio, ¡hacedlo! no os va a juzgar por ello – pero algo le decía que Tsunade escondía información

Quizás fuera porque desviaba la mirada muy a menudo y su agarre en el cuadernillo era demasiado frántico. Algo no andaba bien.

"¿Podría verla?"

Tsunade miró por la ventana casi por instincto. Ya había amanecido, por lo que quizás era el momento oportuno para despertar a Sakura. Sin embargo, lo reconsideró.

"...claro." dijo, dudosa. "Estará dormida, así que de momento mantente en silencio y no la molestes."

"No hay problema." pasó por el lado de Tsunade, que le miró con cierto brillo angustiado en la mirada. Éste no la notó, sino que marchó hacia la habitación de Sakura.

Abrió la puerta sin pudor y la cerró detrás de él. Definitivamente, una siesta no le vendría mal. Vio una silla al lado de la cama– oh, no.

 _"Sakura."_

Según lo que Tsunade había dicho, Sakura estaba ingresada por pura precaución, pero en el fondo no había razón alguna para tenerla en observación. Aun así... el aspecto que presentaba distaba mucho de ser sana.

Empezando por el principio, su querida mujer estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba. Debía de haberlo estado desde el comienzo, solo que probablemente no se fijó en ello al estar la habitación oscura. Estaba muy despeinada y desgreñada para ser ella, hasta más delgada si le apurabas. Las venas de sus antebrazos se marcaban más– y, ¿eran eso ojeras?

No era que Sakura tuviera un aspecto casi cadavérico, pero en ojos del marido al borde del ataque de ansiedad que era Sasuke, todo se magnificaba. Ahora tenía buenas razones para – muy a su pesar – dudar de Tsunade.

Se acercó a ella con miedo a que introduciéndose en su espacio vital fuese a despertarla. Sakura ni se inmutó ante su presencia. Más bien se quedó catatónica en su sitio mientras Sasuke se preguntaba una y otra vez qué podría haberla pasado para llegar hasta esa cama en la que se veía tan pequeña.

No se dejó dominar por el miedo – no otra vez. La última vez acabó por perder los nervios y montó una escena por algo que se suponía que no era para tanto.

Teorizar sin fundamentos le daba escalofríos. Y más aún no saber qué pasaba delante de sus narices.

Para ser justos, no le importaba tanto verse patético frente a otros porque tenía una razón para comportarse así. Sakura siempre era una razón para tirar su reputación por la borda. Su reputación o cualquier cosa: todo por ella. A pesar de esto no le gustaba la idea de molestar a Tsunade por nada y que, sobre todo, ese nada no fuese nada y se le estuviese ocultando.

Oyó la puerta abrirse. Naturo apareció en el umbral.

"Buenos días, _teme_."

" _Dobe_." le saludó Uchiha con desgana. Naruto cerró la puerta.

El Hokage se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Raro era que el rubio dejase sus deberes como Hokage, dado que era su máxima prioridad en la vida y su mayor sueño desde pequeño. De hecho, apenas veía a sus hijos por esto, aunque seguía estando muy unido a ellos.

Sasuke se preguntaba cómo podía Naruto mantener sus lazos con Boruto y Himawari estando tan ausente en sus vidas.

"Sarada-chan pasó por mi casa para avisarme de que Sakura-chan estaba ingresada." explicó Naruto. "Parece ser que se despertó y tú le explicaste lo sucedido, ¿verdad?"

El otro asintió. "Hn."

"Tsunade-sama me dijo que no había nada malo con ella pero..." se levantó y posó su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, que no se inmutó ante ello. Sasuke sabía de sobra de la gran amistad entre ambos, por lo que mantuvo sus celos a raya. "Veo que no está tan bien cómo decía."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Parece ser que Naruto empezaba a leer por detrás de las líneas. "¿Tú también lo notaste?"

Y el otro sonrió orgulloso. Se señaló con el pulgar. "Soy Hokage, ¡tengo que aprender a ser perceptivo con la gente!"

Uchiha asintió, tenso, y siguió mirando a su mujer. El silencio duró un par de minutos hasta que Naruto lo rompió (como llevaba pasando toda la vida)

"¿Qué crees que puede haber pasado?"

"No lo sé." nunca había hablado con derrota similar en la voz. "Y me encantaría saberlo. Que Tsunade contase la verdad, para variar."

"¿Alguna idea que traigas de casa?"

El patriarca de los Uchiha miró a su amigo con cierta irritación. "Si tuviera alguna idea no estaría aquí sentado lamentándome, dobe."

En respuesta, Naruto miró de nuevo al cuerpo de su amiga. Su rostro se contrajo aún más. "Debes estar preocupado."

"Es lo propio."

Naruto, como ya dijo, sabía leer entre líneas. Ese era el estilo Uchiha de decir que sí, estaba preocupado, y mucho. Se vislumbraban las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la preocupación bien escondida en sus ojos.

"¿Crees que podrían haberla envenenado en su última misión?"

"¿Cuánto fue desde entonces?"

Empezó a hacer números. "Calculo que una semana."

"Si la hubiesen envenenado o bien estaría curada o muerta a estas alturas. Dudo mucho que haya sido envenenada." y menos mal que no. Si la hubiesen llegado a envenenar Sasuke tendría que empezar a organizar funerales y no le apetecía. No en estos momentos.

No añadió estas palabras para no sonar desquiciado.

"Me pregunto qué puede ser... se la veía perfectamente estos días." divagó el otro. "Ocupada como nunca, pero estable."

Sasuke gruñó. Al contrario que Tsunade, Naruto no le forzó a comportarse como un humano. Comprendía el traqueteo de su mente que no le permitía hablar coherente. Su mente era 80% Sakura, 10% inspirar y 10% expirar.

Naruto palmeó el hombro de Sasuke y suspiró. No iba a decir que él mismo no sintiese preocupación por ella, pero ni se imaginaba por lo que debía estar pasando _teme_ viéndola tan débil. Era como ver a una madre que siempre es fuerte siendo abatida por la vida.

... no es la mejor de las comparaciones, pero se asemeja a la realidad. Sakura era siempre tan fuerte que verla tumbada en el hospital como un cadáver más no era lo adecuado. La mera mención de Sakura en el hospital para otra cosa que no fuese trabajo sonaba extraña.

Nada tenía sentido.

Pero Sasuke no iba a perder la cabeza por ello. Sakura se pondría bien. Siempre se ponía bien.

"Todo saldrá bien, Sasuke." dijo con la suavidad de alguien tan empático como para entenderte pero lo suficientemente listo como para no decir cosas absurdas. El decir que Sakura se iba a poner bien era cuestionable.

No sabían nada. De lo poco que sabían la mitad era malo. Aprendieron a base de golpes a ser realistas.

"Mi mujer no es débil." repitió como hacía tantas veces a lo largo del día. "Sea lo que sea, grave o una tontería, se pondrá bien. Confío en ella."

"Además, es demasiado cabezona como para irse así como así."

Naruto rio, estando completamente de acuerdo con su amigo. Aun así, algo de verdad en esa oración se había quedado fuera.

La mano de Sakura se movió milímetros, pero el ojo clínico de Sasuke lo captó y lo hizo moverse por acto reflejo. Se acercó a ella y Naruto se adelantó para salir fuera a por un vaso de agua para Sakura.

Rapidez de un ninja.

"Sakura, ¿me oyes?"

"Hne, Sasuke...-kun." murmuró Sakura por debajo de su propia voz, apenas un murmullo. "¿Dónde...?"

"En el hospital." interrumpió Sasuke con algo de irritación. Esa mujer iba a ser su final. "Después de encontrarte en la cama casi muerta. Y todavía-"

Al oír eso, Sakura se levantó bruscamente, volviendose a tumbar un poco después de marearse. Sasuke apretó su mano con ganas de romperla – solamente por querer romper algo, no porque fuese ella. Sakura se lo pensó mejor y se incorporó con más cuidado.

Miró a su alrededor. En efecto, aquello parecía el hospital de Konoha. Había trabajado allí muchos años como para no conocerlo. "U-Un segundo. ¿El hospital?"

"Hn." asintió él. "¿Puedes expli-?"

Sakura cogió las manos de su amado con fuerza. Fue tan rápida y temblaba tanto bajo su debilidad física que se la veía urgente, además de... ¿asustada?

"¿Qué- qué te dijo Tsunade-sama?"

Uchiha padre se sorprendió ante sus palabras. No esperaban que esas fueran a ser sus primeras palabras después de estar al borde de la muerte. "Que estabas cansada, nada más. Túmbate."

Ella obedeció. Suspiró con... ¿alivio? y se relajó bajo los observadores ojos de su esposo. La maldecía mil y una veces por hacerle preocuparse tanto. Gruñó por enésima vez.

Decidió no contarle sus dudas acerca de Tsunade porque era tontería hablarle de conjeturas que podrían no tener validez. Al menos ahora estaba relajada sabiendo que no le pasaba nada. Menos mal. Ya era hora de que se comenzase a preocupar un poco más de sí misma.

"Siento haberte preocupado, S-Sasuke-kun."

El otro suspiró. "Intenta al menos mantenerte viva, ¿vale? No me gustaría tener que cavar otra tumba, Sakura."

Ella sabía que sus palabras no iban a doler, pero no por ello dejaban de doler. Sasuke solía tener poco filtro sobre qué decir y cuándo decirlo. De hecho, muchas de sus discusiones de pareja versaban sobre la poca labia social del hombrecillo. Sakura sabía que la dureza de sus palabras pretendían enmascarar preocupación hacia ella.

Sus emociones se arremolinaron en su estómago. No era del todo agradable.

Naruto entró en la habitación y al verla ya sentada, sonrió y la saludó con gran alegría. La pelirrosada también le enseñó su mejor sonrisa mientras tomaba el agua, y además mantuvo una conversación muy apta para alguien en su débil condición.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke sabía que algo no encajaba en la situación. Examinando la distancia que le separaba de su mujer y luego todo lo que había pasado, seguía convencido de que algo estaba mal. No podía señalar a nadie ni poner la mano en el fuego ni tirar piedras o apostar una casa, pero sabía que algo se le escapaba. Lo que no sabía era el qué... o quién.

* * *

 **N/A:** veis, exagerados, no pasa nada. Saku-san está bien. ¿O NO?

Nah, en realidad lo está. Tsunade lo ha dicho, Sakura lo ha dicho, Naruto lo ha dicho,

pero Sasuke...

SASUKEEE... D:


	3. Chapter 3

**[N/A]:** vale lo primero SIENTO HABERME RETRASADO TANTO PARA SUBIR. Honestamente, aunque estuve ocupada con exámenes, proyectos y demás, estuve MUY viciada a un juego de rol para móvil llamado _Sword of Chaos_. Increíble lo viciada que estoy, ¡en serio! Os recomiendo que lo probéis y que si jugáis me digáis vuestro usuario.

Otra cosa aparte, gracias por las reviews tan majas que me dejáis. Sois un amor todos y todas vosotros y vosotras. Oh Dios qué desvarío...

* * *

Un día después del incidente acaecido tras el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, Sakura fue devuelta a casa con total normalidad. Había sido profundamente analizada por la que él llamaba valiente zorra presuntuosa de Tsunade, que no soltaba prenda y seguramente escondía algo sucio.

No quería sonar paranoico, ¿vale? De veras que no. Pero Sasuke había estado mucho tiempo fuera y sabía cuándo las cosas estaban fuera de lugar. Y algo en su esposa lo estaba, aunque fuera por pura intuición. Él también notaba su chakra normal, pero a la vez su propio corazón turbado por la preocupación lo llevaba a la perdición.

Algo le decía que Sakura estaba en peligro.

Pero todos le decían que no.

Así que de momento se quedaría quieto en su sillón del salón, con el libro en el regazo.

Quieto.

Quieto, quieto-

"Sasuke-kun."

 _Mierda_.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿has visto los pergaminos que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina?" le preguntó su mujer mientras se paseaba entre habitaciones.

Él le respondió que estaban guardados en la librería, lejos de las manos curiosas de Sarada. Ella soltó una risotada y anduvo hasta los estantes, mochila al hombro.

No puede ser.

"Sakura."

"¿Hm?"

"¿De verdad piensas ir a trabajar después de haber salido del hospital hace tan poco?"

La doctora sonrió. No estaba aún acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño por parte del Uchiha padre. "Oh, será un día corto, Sasuke-kun. Solo unos niños con huesos rotos, Sasuke-kun."

Mucho estaba usando el Sasuke-kun para hablar de un día supuestamente ligero de cargas. Eso quería decir que algo le ocultaba, porque más bien parecía estar pidiendo permiso.

 _Ergo_ , mucho le costaría dejarla ir después de lo del otro día.

"Sakura, Tsunade te dijo que no te esforzases mucho estos días." le recordó él, suspirando. No le gustaba hacer de niñera. "Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que te va a dejar pasar y no te mandará a casa para descansar?"

Porque Tsunade ocultaba algo sobre la salud de Sakura y seguramente actuaría en consecuencia.

"Primero, necesitan al mayor número de doctoras en el recinto. Segundo," metió los papeles en la mochila. Sasuke se levantó. "Tsunade-sama dijo que estoy bien, por lo que no opondrá mucha resistencia aunque deba descansar."

Sasuke agarró el brazo de ella y le quitó la mochila. "De eso ni hablar."

"¡Sasuke!"

"Ni hablar del tema. No vas a ir a trabajar hoy, quizás mañana en todo caso." frunció el ceño al recordar la nochecita que le dio en el hospital. Optó por restregárselo por la cara. "¿Sabes acaso lo mal que lo pasé cuando te encontré casi catatónica en la cama? Ni hablar, Sakura."

Sasuke la arrastró hasta el salón. Se sentó en el sillón de antes con su correspondiente libro. "Además, siempre te quejas de lo poco que nos vemos."

Ante tal argumento, Sakura cedió. Infló las mejillas y se tiró al sofá de espaldas, brazos cruzados como una cría. No le gustaba sentirse inútil.

"De acuerdo, has ganado por el momento." cedió. Sasuke sonrió con orgullo, aunque le parecía que ella había cedido muy rápido. "De todos modos, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?"

"Puedes hacer la comida."

"Muy temprano."

"Lee un libro."

"Me los he leído todos." apuntó a aquel que Sasuke tenía en sus manos y devoraba con la vista. "Ese, en concreto. Varias veces. El hijo de la protagonista muere al final."

Sasuke gruñó y cerró el libro. "No sé quién te ha mandado decir nada al respecto. ¿Dar un paseo?"

Al momento quiso retirar lo dicho. Miedo le daba que ella no volviese y se la encontrase en medio de la calle, desmayada o... Sasuke palideció.

Afortunadamente, la chica negó con la cabeza. "Me da algo de pereza ponerme a andar."

"¿No querías ir al trabajo hace un momento?"

"Pero eso es un camino de diez minutos" cierto. "algo cuesta abajo." muy cierto también.

Él se levantó y cogió lápiz y papel. "Toma, escribe algo. Y con algo me refiero a una historia, un diario, dibuja, o distráete." caminó hacia la cocina. "Mientras, yo iré a hacer la compra."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, ¡puedo-!"

"No." él cogió las bolsas. "Ya te dije, nada de esfuerzos. Siéntate. Distráete. Descansa. Por favor."

Sakura volvió a hundirse en su asiento, mirando al folio con aburrimiento. "Volveré en diez minutos. Por favor, procura no romper nada mientras estoy fuera."

Y con eso, se fue. Ella ni se molestó en despedirle, porque se le ocurrió una idea para usar el papel.

Empezó a escribir.

* * *

"Papá, ¿y mamá?"

El pelinegro dispuso los platos, mirando hacia el umbral. "Debe estar en la ducha, o igual se fue a dormir."

"¿Tan temprano?"

"Hn." de verdad, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

Sarada se sirvió algo del arroz que su padre había hecho. El tema de su madre siempre le daba hambre. "Hoy no parecía exactamente cansada..."

"Eso es porque la puse en arresto domiciliario todo el día, y tuve que retenerla en sus intentos de escape." gruñó Sasuke, recordando con irritación a su esposa saltando ventanas, escalando tejado arriba y rompiendo puertas.

Sarada pudo ver la resignación de su padre en los ojos, y rio a causa de ello. "Mamá sólo quiere aire fresco. Tampoco hace falta que la trates como una presidiaria."

"Hn."

"No me gruñas, papá."

Oyeron pasos en el pasillo mientras Sasuke se sentaba, que miró hacia allí y vio a su mujer aparecer de la nada. Vestía una camisola rosa con lunares rojos en las mangas largas. Una camisola que, por otra parte, él siempre había recordado rosa plana, sin adornos.

Aunque él también andaba algo falto de memoria estos días, al parecer.

"Hola." saludó ella con voz algo ronca. Debía de haber estado dormida. Sonrió un poco y miró por la ventana. "¿Aún no atardeció?"

"¡Ya son horas de levantarse, mamá!" exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa. A pesar de la actitud de su madre, esos momentos familiares le daban la vida.

"Oh, siento la tardanza." le revolvió el pelo a su hija, aun mirando el sol ponerse entre las colinas. Anochecería en menos de media hora. "De todos modos sólo vengo a comer algo rápido. Estoy algo perezosa por cierta persona que me ha tenido en casa todo el día."

Él sólo arqueó una ceja, pensando en mil maneras de hacerla callar e ir a descansar. "Tsk, molesta."

Sakura rio. "Y bien, ¿qué tal el día, cariño?"

Sasuke vio que miraba a Sarada cuando dijo lo de cariño, así que supo que ahora su hija contaría por enésima vez su pelea con Boruto – una, por cierto, muy absurda.

Deconectó y se fijó en su mujer. La veía algo más delgada y pálida de lo normal – ¿cuántas veces dijo eso ya? – y tenía ojeras casi imperceptibles al ojo humano. Sus ojos estaban algo apagados por su falta de energía – retiró eso cuando la vio servirse un montón de arroz considerable. El camisón le quedaba algo grande– ¿y desde cuando tenía lunares en las mangas ese vestido?

Debería fijarse más a menudo en la ropa de su esposa en vez de quitársela a la mínima que estaban solos.

Comió arroz en silencio.

"...Y Boruto sigue empeñado en hacerme quedar mal en la escuela, ¿te puedes creer?" su pequeña bufó.

Sakura torció el gesto, también molesta por ello. Tal palo, tal astilla. Al menos Sakura había aprendido a ocultar su irritación algo mejor..

"Oh, Sarada." le volvió a revolver el pelo a su hija. "Espero que esos sean tus únicos problemas en la vida..."

También conocido como: no te preocupes por eso, sufrirás de traumas mucho peores en el futuro. Sasuke la miró, algo consternado por el reflejo de angustia que cruzó la mirada de su esposa. No le debía de gustar recordar ciertas partes del pasado.

Sakura ya había terminado de comer cuando dieron las 9. El sol empezaba a ponerse y a oscurecer la casa en su ausencia.

Justo cuando las sombras rodearon a Sakura, esta se levantó de un salto, dejó los platos y se encaminó hacia el pasillo. "Sasuke-kun, friega tú los platos ¿por favor? Os enciendo la luz, buenas noches."

Encendió la luz y se fue corriendo, ni siquiera les dejó despedirse. Se habían quedado con la palabra en la boca.

Sarada era la que no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir así. Sasuke simplemente había suspirado y empezado a lavar los platos. La otra miró a su padre, confusa porque se había rendido muy rápido. Ello le hizo preguntarse si su padre no le estaba contando algo que debería saber. ¿Podría ocultarle ese tipo de cosas a su propia hija?

Desechó tal acusación. Ahora eran una familia y su padre había cambiado. Si pasase algo, lo sabría. ¡Estaba segura de ello!

Es por eso por lo que la inocente Sarada fue hacia la habitación con la mejor de las esperanzas. Se agazapó a la puerta de la habitación, esperando algún sonido que indicase que Sakura estaba cerca. Se extrañó al no oír nada, por lo cual abrió la puerta – menos mal el pestillo no estaba puesto – y buscó a su madre. Debía estar en el baño.

En efecto, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y arrojaba un haz de luz al exterior. Curiosa, se asomó un poco.

Contuvo un grito ahogado, abofeteándose la boca con angustia. Se alejó de la puerta lentamente, absorbiendo con miedo la inquietante escena que acababa de presenciar. Dos segundos después la psicología inversa la hizo acercarse de nuevo.

Sakura se vendaba horribles heridas sin cicatrizar de su anterior misión – las cuales, por cierto, aún sangraban. Iban a dejar marcas feas. Aquellas heridas estaban irritadas y, algunas, contaminadas. Tsunade debió de haberlas visto y curado, pero esas heridas se habían vuelto a abrir y Sarada no sabía la razón.

Además, Sakura sangraba a torrentes por la nariz. Había pañuelos llenos de elixir rojo por todo el baño, empapando el suelo de carmín. Intentaba contenerlo con la mano, pero seguía emanando como un río. Sarada, que había visto demasiada sangre para ser tan pequeña, sabía que no era normal. Ni la cantidad ni el tono. Era muy... oscura.

Ella, jóven, pensó que debía ser que los mayores tenían la sangre algo más negriza. Sabía que se equivocaba, pero entonces, ¿qué podía ser?

Maldición, no tenía ni idea. Nunca se había sentido más impotente. Qué debía hacer, ¿o ir y ayudarla, arriesgándose a que su madre reaccione mal o retirarse de la puerta y hacer como que aquello no había pasado?

Optó por la segunda opción y andó marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. No se lo diría a nadie: Sasuke se volvería loco y agobiaría más a Sakura. A saber cómo acabaría eso.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en qué tendría Tsunade-sama que decir al respecto. Así, volvió a la cocina para ayudar a su padre antes de irse a dormir, sonriendo como si no hubiese visto nada. Sasuke, distraído, no notó la tensión de su hija. Preguntó sobre Sakura y Sarada dijo que ya estaba dormida.

Sarada Uchiha odiaba mentir. Y aún más si se trataba se un tema que le venía demasiado grande.

Se retiró a la cama al borde del llanto. Ya allí, enroscada en mantas de todo tipo y un gran peluche, sollozó hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas y el mundo se desvaneció alrededor de una niña que vivía una pesadilla.

* * *

 **[N/A]:** Ah, ¿que no es Halloween? OoooOOops. De verdad que no quería hacerle estas cosas a Sakura, estresar a Sasuke o traumatizar a una niña.

De verdad. En realidad es el móvil que me lo escribe solo.

¡Feliz verano!


	4. Chapter 4

**[N/A]:** La comunidad debería haberme embargado por tardar en actualizar/oops

Siento mucho la tardanza, tranquilos que continuaré la historia. ¡Parece que os gusta! Vuestras reviews me enamoran, no me creo que este fic os guste. Al parecer queréis más.

:D

¡No sé por qué!

:DD

* * *

Incluso en las noches más oscuras, Sasuke siempre se refugiaba en sí mismo. Era un defecto de fábrica, la verdad; su opción más fácil a la hora de resolver problemas era simplemente apañárselas él solo, no involucrar a nadie y así nadie saldría damnificado de su pequeño mundo negro.

Eso era así hasta que Sakura empezó a cambiarlo todo.

Naturalmente para él, el cambio fue incómodo. Aquella chica (si se la podía llamar así, porque era más molesta que un resfriado y no había buen hombre que se librase de ella) era insistente, pegajosa, rosa y, de nuevo, pegajosa. Parecía un chicle más que un ser humano, siempre queriendo alegrarle la vida con pequeños detalles.

Pero hizo su magia y logró los cambios más asombrosos que cualquiera pudiese esperarse. La única regla que habían establecido era que ella nunca tocaría ni su pelo ni, aún más importante, sus armas. Sabía que se manejaba con las armas ninja, pero valía más prevenir que curar.

Sin embargo, su cambio más perceptible era lo sensitivo que se había vuelto. Por ejemplo, esta mañana se dio cuenta de que su mujer no estaba por la casa, así que fue a buscar a su hija. Como siempre, tenía la nariz metida en un libro.

"Sarada."

La pequeñaja saltó en el sitio y miró a su padre tras reajustarse las gafas. "Papá, no me asustes así."

Sasuke suspiró y... ignoró un poco a su hija. Se acomodó a su lado y le quitó el libro de sus manos "Papá, ¡estaba leyendo eso!" y lo dejó lejos de ella.

"¿Dónde está tu madre?" en realidad, sabía su paredero, pero era la mejor forma de abrir el tema sin ser muy directo.

"¿Mamá?" le dedicó unos segundos de silencio. Tras recordar los eventos que había presenciado la noche anterior, un fantasma pasó por detrás de su mirada. "Debe estar en el hospital..."

Si Sasuke lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto. Eso sí, algo de sospecha sí que le invadió – porque lo notó, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. "Desde hace unos días la veo algo inquieta. Puede que tú sepas algo al respecto."

Sarada miró al suelo. Cierto es que le invadía el compromiso de haberse jurado no decir nada sobre _aquello_ a nadie– bajo ningún concepto. A no ser que la necesidad fuese apremiante, se mantendría callada.

"Mamá lleva unos días algo ocupados desde que volvió a trabajar." dijo ella neutralmente. "Probablemente esté ajustándose al entorno y por eso la veas algo nerviosa y ausente."

"Sarada," su padre tomó la mano de su pequeña, notándola muy rara e inquieta. Suspiró. "en ningún momento dije que la viese ausente."

Ups. Bueno, se había complicado el caso.

"Aunque me alegra que toques el tema." confesó Sasuke, frotándose la cara con mucho, _mucho_ cansancio. No se había sentido tan incopetente en años. "La veo algo distante estos días. Cosa que tampoco entiendo. Cuando vuelvo de viajes suele estar siempre pegada a mí."

Sarada rio entre dientes, más bien por quitarle hierro al asunto. Sabía que no podía permitirse humorizar la situación mucho más, no aguantaba ver a su padre tan agobiado.

Por que sí, Sasuke estaba extramadamente agobiado con el comportamiento de Sakura estos últimos días. Dormía como un koala a veces, y era imposible despertarla hasta pasada la tarde, casi a la noche. A veces, estaba tan quieta que daba coraje pensar lo peor. _Ergo_ , cabía pensar que estaría rebosante de energía al día siguiente.

La energía se le iba nada más respirar para levantarse. A pesar de dormir tanto, se la veía demasiadas veces con mala cara. Estaba pálida, sus ojos parecían haber perdido el poder y hasta su habla era a veces vaga. Aun así, lo escondía bien con su actitud alegre y éctica que la caracterizaba.

Pero Sasuke era el único que sabía ver tras ello. A pesar de que el estado de su esposa empezase a ser alarmante, no tenía el tacto suficiente como para hablar con ella al respecto. No estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por otros hasta tal grado, y muy seguramente acabaría perdiendo la paciencia y sacaría su lado agresivo.

Por Dios, hasta una roca tenía más habilidades sociales que él. Era de morirse, la verdad.

Por ello acudía a gente cercana para que la ayudase con el misterio. Ellos habían estado con ella mientras él intentaba enmendar sus errores del pasado, ayudando a otros y erradicando otros males por ahí. En serio, pensar que quedándose en Konoha habría prevenido estas medidas le habría resuelto muchos problemas.

Por esto y por muchas otras más estaba impaciente por saber si Sarada sabía algo. A ver, _claro_ que sabía algo– ¡era Sarada Uchiha! Pero ya decirlo... eso era otra historia.

"Papá... entiendo tu situación, pero no puedo ayudarte." ambos oyeron sus corazones romperse: el de él por volver al principio y el de ella por mentirle. "Lo siento." no era mentira, de veras lo sentía. "No creo que pueda ayudarte." eso era mentira.

"Perdona por ser tan pesado con el tema, hija. A veces Sakura me supera, la verdad."

"Pero... ¿en qué te basas para estar tan inquieto? No sueles perder la cabeza con este tipo de cosas." dijo ella, cabeza algo ladeada. "¿Recuerdas cuando pilló aquella gripe tan mala?"

"Sí."

"Y, ¿cuando trabajaba demasiado y dormía en el hospital?"

"Sí."

"Ah, y ya el otro día cuando la llevamos a donde Tsunade-sama. ¡Estabas muy tranquilo!"

Le estaba haciendo quedar como un insensible, como si cuidar de Sakura fuese una molestia. Bueno, lo era, pero por ella haría lo que fuera. Y él bien sabe que aquella noche no estuvo _nada_ tranquilo. Se había ganado su fama de duro por una razón, y aún sostenía el título de "Marido de Piedra".

"Digamos que son pequeñas cosas, Sarada. No lo entenderías."

Nada más decirlo, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Negarle algo a Sarada era casi como desafiarla a que desistiese en su cometido, era tan endiabladamente cabezota como su madre.

Por ello Sarada se acomodó en el sofá, mirándole desafiante. "Intenta explicarlo."

La verdad, por intentarlo no perdía nada. Aunque hablar con su hija de este tipo de cosas era muy extraño, y por alguna razón notaba una sensación nueva – no por ello agradable – que le ponía en un aprieto. Se apretó las manos pidiendo clemencia y se tiró sobre la espalda del sofá.

"Tu madre es... pegajosa." Sarada asintió. "Aunque sí es cierto que me ves a menudo algo incómodo por ello, aprecio mucho tenerla cerca. Tú, afortunadamente," le revolvió el pelo en un ataque de amor paternal. Esto alertó a Sarada, algo no iba bien: ¡se suponía que su padre no era así! Debía estar muy alterado si se comportaba así.

"saliste algo más discreta que ella. Ella abraza, se cuelga, besuquea, se agarra, te asfixia y no te suelta. Y debes pensártelo antes de usar la violencia contra ella. No es débil en absoluto."

"¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo la veo igual de _pegajosa_ que siempre, como tú dices." eso era parcialmente verdad: Sakura seguía siendo afectuosa, pero había bajado la intensidad un poco en los últimos días. Caía ahora en ello, la verdad. Había estado demasiado centrada en olvidarse de aquella sangrienta–

"El problema está en la cama."

Sarada palideció y se alejó de su padre, ojiplática y sudando. Se subió al brazo del sofá, lista para huir de la temida conversación sobre _relaciones_. Sí, _esas_ relaciones.

"Oi, papá, ¡aún no estoy lista para ese tipo de información! De hecho, ¡dudo que vaya a estarlo algún día!"

Sasuke abrió la boca hasta el suelo, poniéndose a la defensiva instantáneamente. Se sonrojó. "¡No seas malpensada! Hablaba de _dormir_ , no de lo que sea que estás pensando ahora."

Sarada soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio mientras se recolocaba en el sofá. Una vez superado ese obstáculo psicológico, prosiguió. "¿Y qué ocurre con eso?"

Sasuke también suspiró, algo tenso. "Tu madre se pone especialmente asfixiante de noche. Me abraza todas las noches como si fuera un tesoro-"

Ella interrumpió dulcemente. "- no finjas te encanta -"

Sasuke se volvió a sonrojar y tiró del cuello de su camisa, le habían encontrado las cosquillas en el peor momento posible. Esto iba a ser incómodo.

"- y de veras, ni me suelta. A la mañana afloja un poco y puedo salir de la cama, entero y sin rasguños. Pero..."

Sarada se inclinó hacia adelante, curiosa y algo preocupada. Los ojos de su padre se habían oscurecido un poco. "¿Papá?"

"Ahora ya ni me mira." dijo, tragando saliva. "El primer día pensé que simplemente estaba cansada y que se le pasó, por raro que suene." sonaba raro porque él se obligó a convencerse de que tenía que ser así– solo una fuerza mayor a la voluntad de su mujer podía alejarle de él. Y pocas cosas existían que pudiesen con ella.

"Pero el segundo hizo lo mismo. Para asegurarme, me incliné un poco y le dí las buenas noches..."

 _La besé en la mejilla sin pensarlo apenas. Ni siquiera había reaccionado a que entrase en la habitación y me metiese en la cama, que es lo que solía avisarla._

 _Aunque la besé y volví a darla las buenas noches, no reaccionó. Y cuanto más me acercaba, más se alejaba de mí. Igual eran cosas mías, pero parecía tenerme alergia, o que estuviese enfadada. Cuando tu madre se enfada y no puede aguantarlo más, tiende a reírse para salir del paso. Pensé que me ocultaba la cara por ello: porque estaba enfadada y no quería que pensase que me estaba perdonando._

"Pero sé que no hice nada mal. Joder, ¡es que no me ha dado tiempo!"

"Tampoco fuerces tu suerte, papá. Aunque sí tienes razón en que mamá no está tan mimosa como siempre."

Aunque Sarada supiese que algo pasaba con su madre, no sabía exactamente el qué. Había visto el espectáculo que había armado, pero no sabía qué lo había causado. En el fondo, estaba igual de perdida que su padre, o igual más: Sasuke conocía a su madre y debería poder saber qué pasaba.

Sarada, sin embargo, sólo sabía que fuese lo que fuese, era grave. Y que Tsunade-sama había fallado en su análisis.

"En serio, estoy preocupado. A veces parece que no quiero a tu madre o algo– hasta yo lo noto que soy demasiado... poco." dijo él torpemente. "No sé si me entiendes."

"Vamos, que no expresas lo que sientes."

Asintió.

"Bueno, yo no opino lo mismo."

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Acabas de decirme ahora mismo lo preocupado que estás por ella y lo mucho que la necesitas. Bueno, eso no lo has dicho, pero me lo dices con la mirada." explicó Sarada con una sonrisa.

Sasuke mostró una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, muy exclusivas, y abrazó a su hija. En serio, a veces no sabía qué haría sin ella en este mundo.

Sakura volvió a casa al atardecer, justo para encontrarse a sus dos personas favoritas tumbadas en el sofá de su casa, ambos dormidos con Sarada encima de su padre. A pesar de la crítica situación, la pequeña sonreía. Sasuke estaba algo tenso, como siempre, pero sabiendo lo tonto que es a la ahora de acomodarse, la pelirrosada soltó una risita.

Dejó la compra en la encimera de la cocina y empezó a cortar calabacín para la cena de aquella noche. Debía ser rápida. Sabía lo que pasaría si tardaba mucho en volver a la cama.

Dejó un segundo el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar y fue a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Pasó a la habitación. Yendo al armario se cruzó con un espejo que estaba allí, sin más. No le daban demasiado uso pero a veces resultaba muy útil. Nada más pasar por delante de él, creyó ver que algo no vio bien, así que retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

Sakura emitió un grito ahogado ante la vista. Después, sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo, fatigada.

El reloj de arena del fondo de la sala se vacia lenta e inexorablemente.

* * *

 **[N/A]:** BA-BA BE-DUM BA-BA BEDUM-DUM BA-BA BE-DUM BA-BA BEDUM-DUM

Lo siento si el capítulo parece algo torpe y corto D: lo escribo con poco tiempo, ¡PERO LO TENGO!


	5. Chapter 5

**[N/A]:** tres meses son mucho tiempo para todos.

Lo siento muchísimo, de veras. Siendo 100% honesta, estuve tan ocupada con exámenes y temas personales que poco tiempo tuve, y por cada idea que escribía a la semana la desechaba y escribía otra. #Frustración, en serio.

Igualmente vuestras reviews son lo mejor. Os quiero c:

Así que por favor tomaos mi falta de habilidad para elaborar ciertas atmósferas con un granito de sal. Soy algo mala en esas cosas... Y en muchas otras.

Disfrutad 3, y espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. ¡Lo siento! No voy a dejar la historia inconclusa, nunca.

PD: intentaré hacer los capis más largos, I promise.

* * *

" _Teme_."

El otro gruñó, ya sabiendo lo que Naruto iba a decirle. "Qué."

"Por enésima vez," el Hokage carraspeó, incómodo. "eres el peor marido de la historia."

Sasuke se levantó del sitio, con la cabeza pesada y una gran carga en los hombros. Después, se giró y le dio un puñetazo limpio en la cara.

Naruto encajó el golpe con endereza y escupió. El moreno gruñó. "Nadie en esta sala tiene derecho a criticarme salvo Sakura."

El rubio se acarició la mejilla, frunciendo el ceño. Dadas las ojeras en su amigo y la frustración que se distinguía en sus ojos, él no parecía saber nada al respecto, o, por lo menos, saber qué podría haber generado tal caos. Naruto no se atrevió a devolverle el golpe, más bien procuró empatizar con él en vez de criticarle.

"Te- Sasuke." Sasuke se hundió en el sillón. Estaba agotado. "Tranquilízate y sácate la yaga del corazón, no es momento para andar agrediendo a la gente que sólo quiere ayudar."

Sasuke hizo el ademán de levantarse e ir a la habitación de Sakura. Luego recordó la mirada desaprobatoria de Tsunade, quien le ordenó permanecer quieto, y luego vio la mirada apenada de su amigo. Fue de las pocas veces que hizo caso a Naruto: se quedó quieto, pero no por ello menos ansioso.

"Tsunade lleva un rato ahí dentro." murmuró Sasuke, mirando el reloj del recinto. Reclinó la cabeza, tomó aire. "A saber qué habrá pasado esta vez."

De haberse tratado de otra persona la que estaba enferma, Naruto consideraría que Sasuke se lo tomaba a cachondeo, que simplemente no le importaba y estaba allí sentado para cumplir socialmente.

Pero tratándose de Sakura las cosas no eran nunca tan simples. Miedo le daba pensar lo que podrían estar haciéndole a la chica allí dentro, a saber lo que podría tener que nadie había visto o, peor aún, que nadie se había molestado en ver. Como si no le importase a nadie. Pensando que él no había estado allí cuando más le necesitaba le hundía la vida. Su corazón caía y caía cada vez que a ella le pasaba algo.

Dios. Nunca había pensado que podía perderla. Ahora que la posibilidad se presentaba, le aterraba. La había dado por sentado de nuevo.

Podía culpar a Tsunade por dar un veredicto erróneo, a Naruto por no haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, a Hinata o Ino por malas amigas, a Sarada por no haber reaccionado con mayor vivacidad... pero al final del día la culpa era suya. Él se fue fuera, él la había puesto por debajo de sus pecados.

Miró a Sarada, que dormía en la silla del hospital. Se sentía mal padre, se sentía mal marido. Naruto debería haberle devuelto el puñetazo con toda razón.

"Mierda..." Sasuke contuvo el llanto, impasible. Naruto pudo vislumbrar cómo la nariz de este se arrugaba y cerraba los ojos. No le gustó la vista.

El Hokage cogió a la pequeña morena en brazos y sonrió al teme con todas sus fuerzas, estrechando a la pequeña. "Yo cuidaré de la pequeña, tú cuida de Sakura-chan, ¿entendido?"

"Hn."

Y así, el rubio desapareció del lugar tras las puertas. Sasuke, ya solitario en el lugar, se sintió algo... pequeño. ¿Era esta la sensación que tenía Sakura cada vez que le tocaba guardia en el hospital, que no había nadie?

Su marido la encontró desplomada en la habitación ya a la noche, cuando se iba a dormir. Parecía haberse dado un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, no respiraba a penas, con pulso mínimo. Su mente explotó nada más verla en tal estado crítico – ya no sabía qué esperarse. Maldijo todos sus antepasados, todo lo que debió haber hecho en otras vidas, y corrió a toda prisa al hospital.

Nevaba fuera. Podía imaginarse a Sakura bebiendo algo después de una larga jornada mientras contemplaba el paisaje. Podría haberla hecho compañía en miles de ocasiones... pero nunca había estado ahí para ella. Era una excusa de marido.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke saltó del sitio para ponerse de pie, ya listo para correr a la habitación de Sakura y regañarla ya por inercia. Sin embargo, Tsunade se interponía en su camino. Parecía cansada, y muy irritada.

"Tenemos un problema."

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¿Y qué clase de médico eres si te das cuenta en el segundo análisis?"

Tsunade miró al lado, dientes apretados. "Me duele tener que decirte que no estaba equivocada, los resultados de los análisis no han cambiado en absoluto." Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Pero algo en ella me despierta preocupación."

"¿Qué tal el hecho de que-?"

Tsunade le tumbó de una patada entre las piernas, el cual cayó por sus defensas bajas. Soltó un fuerte gruñido que sonó a insulto. "¿¡El hecho de que ha caído ya dos veces en menos de un mes!? ¿O me hablas de que tiene una cantidad anormalmente baja de sangre? ¿O quizás de lo delgada que está?"

Sasuke calló ante esto. "Deja de comportarte como un cretino. Todos estamos preocupados por ella. Así que cállate y ayuda. Toda el ala de la que ella se ocupa quedará desatendida por esto, y nadie la critica por ello."

Con la cabeza bien alta, Tsunade salió de allí, no sin murmurar algunos insultos hacia él por lo bajo – que menuda tontería, Sasuke podía escucharla igual, sobre todo si no había nadie. Este, después de sentirse como un gran fracaso, se levantó del suelo, andando con cuidado. Probablemente quedase estéril con semejante golpe.

Después, se sentó al lado de la cama de Sakura y puso su cabeza en su estómago, mirándola dormir.

"Por favor..." Sasuke apretó su fría mano con su propia derecha, cálida. "Simplemente quédate conmigo. No me dejes... por favor."

* * *

Ya dentro de una brumosa noche, la niebla se había asentado entre casas y personas que deambulaban por el camino. La luna brillaba en las partículas de humedad del pueblo – parecía que una película de terror iba a comenzar, con una vida entera de guerras como prólogo.

Sarada Uchiha miraba las nubes blanquecinas moverse con siniestra lentitud, esperando cualquier ruido para interrumpir el pausado ritmo del crepúsculo. Con una silla y un escabel para los pies se relajaba tras un cansado día en la escuela. Era una afirmación muy ácida viendo a su padre corriendo de un lado para otro haciéndose cargo de Sakura.

En serio, comparando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sasuke con el esfuerzo que hacía ella en clase... una se sentía inútil al lado de su padre. Y muy vacía sin su madre cerca de ella en noches de tormenta.

Siempre encerrada en su habitación... sangrando...

¿De verdad era esa una forma de vida?

 _ **¡PAM!**_

Marca sangrienta de una mano en la ventana, como si alguien quisiese entrar.

Sarada saltó del sitio al oír un segundo golpe, y un tercero, y un cuarto. Una hilera de huellas sangrientas, goteantes, decoraban el cristal de arriba hasta abajo.

Alguien, o definitivamente _algo_ buscaba algo. Y no eran buenas noticias. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y ella se levantó, asustada, buscando la puerta.

Oyó pasos fuera de su puerta, pasos fuera de su casa. El silencio reinaba la zona, como antes, pero ahora sabía que estaba acompañado por algo que, de quererla, la quería _muerta_.

Soltó un respiro sacudido. ¿Podría moverse sin que lo que fuese que había fuera la atrapase? Era la atmósfera más ténebre y paranoica que jamás viviría.

Dio un paso.

Y la ventana rompió, partida en pedazos sangrientos por el suelo de la habitación. Parte de la neblina empezó a filtrarse por el boquete, una humedad densa y agobiante. Sarada saltó de nuevo, acorralada en su habitación. Se veía sola, pero tremendamente amenazada.

Algo no estaba bien. Algo acechaba allá donde sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver. Una amenza oculta iba a por ella.

La niña espabiló y salió corriendo, oyendo alboroto fuera de la casa. Sasuke acompañado de Naruto (no recordaba la razón por la que estaba allí, pero por algo sería) atendían la entrada, pero la niña apenas registró las noticias, todas pasando a su lado pero sin asimilarlas lo suficiente como para comprenderlas.

"Hokage, ¡están atacando la villa!"

"¡Hay como... huellas de sangre por mis paredes!"

"¡Han desaparecido varios pacientes del hospital!" esa era Tsunade. "¡Sin rastro! ¡Se han ido, o algo!"

Al oír esto, Sarada sintió su corazón parar en el sitio. Oyó a su padre literalmente romperse. Viendo el ambiente, lanzó la pregunta al aire, temeroso de su respuesta.

"Tsunade," su voz era plana, tenebrosa, y muy frágil. "dime, por lo que más quieras, que tienes a Sakura a salvo."

Ninguno de los presentes se dignó a contestar.

"Tsunade, contesta." gruñó Naruto. "Sakura. ¿La tienes, o no?"

Ella, por primera vez temerosa, sacudió la cabeza con una mezcla de vergüenza y pena. "Sasuke-"

"Encontradla" espetó. "o me aseguraré de que os pasais toda vuestra vida lamentando haberla perdido."

Nadie se movió. La niebla y lo repentino de la situación les dejó paralizados. "¡AHORA!"

En dos segundos, el umbral estaba vacío. "Naruto, lleva a Sarada a tu casa con tu mujer. Voy a ver-"

"¡PAPÁ!" gritó de repente Sarada, corriendo a su lado. Gordas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. "No sé qué pasa, p-pero la ventana está rota y-y hay sangre y-" se disolvió en balbuceos sin sentido hasta que se decantó por una idea clara. "Sea lo que sea ahí fuera, ¡no podemos con ello! ¡es demasiado arriesgado, por fav-!"

Sasuke se arrodilló delante de ella y hizo ese característico gesto de despedida. Dejó sus dedos en su frente unos segundos, asegurándose por primera vez de que le daría la confianza a Sarada de que volvería a su lado lo antes posible. "Tendremos cuidado."

Ella se supo segura y algo más aliviada, pero no por ello menos nerviosa. Se secó las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos, empañándose las gafas. "Encuentra a mamá, por favor..."

Frunció el ceño. "Que no te quepa duda de eso."

Se puso al nivel de su compañero y asintió, dejando a su hija en sus manos. Entonces se alejó de la residencia y fue hacia el gentío que se agalopaba a las afueras del poblado, expectantes. De no haber sido por el mayúsculo ruido que hacían entre susurros aterrorizados y gritillos.

La niebla era cada vez más espesa y cargante. Pero esa niebla era tensa y afilada, como si augurase un terrible presagio. Se veían manchas rojas en el suelo, pero no cuerpos ni miembros desperdigados por la espesura. Por alguna razón, eso lo tranquilizó, pero no le quitó la pesadumbre en el pensamiento.

Cada paso que daba le ponía más cerca de la verdad que escondía aquel terror blanco. Y algo sobre el silencio ambiental, como no había vientos, animales, o simplemente sonidos de la naturaleza... eso le aterrorizaba. Era la calma antes de una tormenta.

Y eso le helaba la sangre más que otra cosa.

Definitivamente había algo tras esa cortina nebulosa, una presencia extraña, ambigua – algo que no podía identificar. Era como enfrentarse a un fantasma.

Este 'enemigo' era diferente. La mayoría de los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado tenían presencia física y sabía dónde había que atacar – puntos vitales, básicamente. Pero esta vez era un caso distinto: no podía ver el cuerpo de su enemigo, o identificar su elemento; no podía saber qué bazas usar en su contra.

Oyó a Naruto acercándose a él, paso cauteloso e igual de inútil ante la situación. Ambos estaban ya delante de la gente, liderándoles. "¿Qué... es esto?"

El pelinegro tragó saliva. "No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea" miró a los (¿aún más grandes?) charcos de sangre. "no es nada bueno."

El hokage asintió. Él también debió haber notado lo lúgubre que se había tornado la noche. Podían oírse ruidos en la lejanía, por delante de ellos. Pero nadie se atrevía a sacar alguna conclusión. Era una situación enrevesada para ellos.

Había un muro de incertidumbre entre la bestia y ellos, ¿de veras podrían con ella? No sabían lo que les esperaba ahí delante. Igualmente, pensó Sasuke, a cosas peores que lo que fuese eso se habían enfrentado en el pasado... o eso creía él.

"Deberíamos ir."

Sasuke hizo el ademán de ir hacia la bestia invisible, pero Naruto le detuvo. Esto era insólito, dado que Naruto siempre era de los primeros en saltar a por ello y terminar con la amenaza antes de que causara estragos. Pero no. Algo en su mirada, dura y determinada, le paraba los pies.

No era cobardía.

Era detención, cuidado.

El Hokage miró a sus lados, viendo con repugnancia los rincones carmesí. "No sabemos nada de esta... _cosa_. No es prudente ir a por ello de cabeza, piensa un poco."

Ambos cruzaron miradas, y Uchiha entendió al momento. _"Ahora tenemos una familia."_ Sasuke respiró profundamente. "Tienes razón."

Pero a él le faltaba Sakura a su lado. Esto no era como debía ser. Le faltaba ella y, al mismo tiempo, le faltaba todo. El saber que ella estaba en peligro le dejaba algo cojo ante estas adversidades – era como hacer malabares. No saber qué pasaba con Sakura le hacía inestable.

En serio, de estar Sakura a salvo tendría las ideas más claras y no pensaría solo en fuerza bruta. Él no funcionaba así. Al menos, no la mayoría de las veces.

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer entonces?" saltó Sasuke, ceja arqueada. "Ir ahí sin plan es un suicidio – no ir también lo es. ¿Qué sugieres?"

Un charco apareció cerca de una niña detrás de ellos. Ella gritó y se acercó a su madre, aterrorizada. Esto despertó a los dos guerreros de golpe.

"Tenemos una familia." repitió el rubio, decidido. "Pero también tenemos que protegerla, ¿no?"

Lanzó la pregunta como si pidiese permiso para ser temerario, sacar la valentía y avanzar. La rojez de la escena no era un gran incentivo para la situación, pero no les quedaba otra que sacar pecho y marchar hacia delante. "Sí."

En la distancia se oían golpes de metal contra metal, como una lucha en la distancia. Ambos se percataron de ello y buscaron la dirección de los sonidos.

No tardaron en dar con ella.

Una figura aterrizó delante de ellos, armas sin identificar en sus manos y manchas de sangre en la ropa. Su cabellera corta y rosa la hacía reconocible a mil metros de distancia, incluso en la densa niebla.

"No os acerqueis." ordenó Sakura, sombría. "Esta no es vuestra batalla."


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A** : LA SATISFACCIÓN QUE SIENTO ESCRIBIENDO NUEVO CAPÍTULO NO TIENE PRECIO.

Aunque lo odio. Pero no pasa nada. No soy la mejor escritora y lo admito abiertamente. Tampoco he visto nada de esta serie/manga y hago un fanfic con toda mi valentía. Agradezcamos pues a toda la multitud de gente que sigue este fanfic (me gustaría saber por qué) y que me motiva a seguir. Además todas las reviews son amor, ¡gracias por todo!

Sigamos pues. Siento si el capítulo es algo malo, aún no llegamos a lo malo y NUNCA PLANTEO LAS COSAS COMO LAS PLANEO. Me agobio.

Capítulo corto por orden del argumento.

* * *

Ella no podía ser Sakura.

Esa no era Sakura.

No, imposible. No podía ser ella.

Pero sus agudos ojos rara vez le engañaban, ¿no? La contempló una y otra vez, analizándola. Su pelo estaba desordenado, despuntado de forma desigual. Estaba repleta de heridas, muchas de ellas sangrantes, además de tener gran parte del traje manchado de esta sustancia. No parecían salpicaduras.

Había algo que estaba descolocado dentro de ella. Su postura tan quieta, la forma de respirar, su espalda – una vista momentáneamente molesta, quería verle la cara – tan tensa... Su voz. Su voz era tan distante que, aun estando a cinco pasos sonaba desconocida, fría, y muy lejana.

Portaba una extraña arma. "¿Un kunai... doble?" susurró Naruto, incrédulo. Sasuke miró el mecanismo del arma con ojos puntillosos, asombrado y a la vez algo asustado. Dos kunais estaban unidos con una gran vara de hierro, brillantes ante la luz de la luna. Desprendían un aire siniestro. Además de esto, estaban manchados con sangre.

Sakura giró la cabeza parcialmente, dejando ver parte de su rostro. _Oh_ , Sasuke retrocedió. La luna llena infundía cierta misticidad a la escena, pero a Sasuke sólo le impacientaba más.

Después, ella se giró del todo. "¿Pero qué demonios...?"

Los ojos de Sakura fueron verdes algún día. Pero, sin duda, ahora eran algo monstruoso para algunos, que soltaron gritos de horror. Sasuke y Naruto sólo se pusieron en formación de lucha, ambos algo descolocados.

"Esto... sólo irá peor." dijo Sakura firmemente, mirando al arma en sus manos. Sus ojos rojos, con las pupilas casi consumidas por el carmesí, miraron a la aldea. "Apartaos de mi camino."

Naruto dio dos pasos hacia adelante, quedándose quieto al verla empuñar su doble kunai. No iba a dejar que... lo que eso fuese les inutilizase, ¡no señor! "No sé qué demonios eres, pero definitivamente ¡no eres Sakura!"

Ante estas palabras lanzó a Naruto fuera de escena con un fuerte movimiento de su arma, quedando este maltrecho en el suelo a varios metros de ellos.

Sasuke sólo la miró, ya asustado al completo, y preguntándose qué tipo de ser era aquel y qué narices había hecho con su mujer. Despegó la vista de los lugartenientes ayudando a su amigo y se dirigió hacia Sakura.

Pero ella le repelió. " _Kābe._ " y con un rápido movimiento de manos – un complicado sello que no entendió – Sasuke no pudo avanzar más. Dio un paso y cayó al suelo... ¿Sus piernas estaban paralizadas?

"Sakura, ¿¡acabas de paralizarme!?" rugió ante la brutal ignoración que sufrió. "¡Para ya con esto! ¡Deja de jugar a los héroes y dí qué demonios está pasando!"

En serio, ¿cómo demonios había lograrle paralizarle? "No es asunto tuyo. ¡Nunca lo va a ser!"

"¡Sasuke!" Naruto llegó hasta donde Sasuke y le intentó levantar, solo para acabar cayendo al lado de su compañero. "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo-?"

Una gran vibración sonora en el espacio agitó a la gente, que corrió por sus vidas hasta sus casas. Sakura miró al frente, hacia donde la bestia debía estar. "Os lo repito, ¡no es asunto vuestro!"

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Sangraba más que hace dos minutos, le inquietaba verla herida y perder tanta sangre. Sobre todo... ¿por qué tenía los ojos rojos? ¿Qué estaba pasando que ella no quería que viesen? "¡Sakura! ¡Detente AHORA MISMO!"

Sakura le apuntó con el kunai. "¡Cállate!"

Nunca. Nunca en su vida Sakura se había dirigido a Sasuke con tal agresividad y seriedad como entonces. Y eso helaba a Sasuke, que sólo pudo contemplar los golpes de la bestia acercándose.

Sakura apretó los dientes, y se oyó un rugido en la distancia. "Sakura..." murmuró Naruto, viéndola prepararse para luchar.

Ella se agarró el brazo, del cuál salía una obscena cantidad de sangre, y comenzó su carrera. "¡SAKURA!"

Sasuke procuró arrastrarse tras ella, porque fuese lo que fuese la bestia Sakura no iba a poder con ella ni de lejos. Ni siquiera ese aura sobrenatural que desprendía, mas esos ojos tan escalofriantes le harían cambiar de opinión. Nada en este mundo debía tocarla.

Sakura dio un gran salto en el aire, saltando al gran boquete que había dejado la bestia en el bosque a su paso, gritando desesperadamente. Había dolor en su voz. Aun así, se abalanzó contra ella.

Sonó un gran sonido sordo que rebotó hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba. Y eso sólo podía ser peligro. Volvió a intentar avanzar, pero el puñetero sello de su esposa era un dolor de cabeza.

Un grito después, la tierra echó a temblar, y una de las casas cercanas a los guerreros caídos – que no tenían fuerzas para contrarrestar de algún modo el extraño sello de Sakura – se derrumbó. Levantó un polvo tan denso que ni el gran soplo de viento que procedió a la explosión logró apartarla.

La aldea quedó quieta. No más sonidos de lucha ni más golpes de aire. Naruto se incorporó un poco, aún parcialmente paralizado, y acertó a ver una figura acercándose. Se notaba un denso olor a metal en el aire. Acertó a ver una figura acercándose entre el polvo de los cimientos y la brisa tras la tempestad.

Sasuke apenas la apreció, estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba viendo: la villa en un gran peligro con ambos él y Naruto fuera de combate, y a una Sakura totalmente desconocida.

Naruto, en cambio, la vio acercándose hacia ellos desde delante, portando el mismo arma que Sakura. ¿Cómo demonios había sobrevivido aquella batalla contra una bestia tan...? Ni podían describir la bestia, porque ni la habían visto. A saber qué había sido.

La tenían a dos metros pero no se la veía apenas. Y eso les ponía los pelos en punta. Sakura, en cambio, lo prefería así. No se merecían ver en qué se estaba convertiendo.

"Perdonadme." susurró, la voz rota de agotamiento. " _Norōi_."

Golpeó la tierra con su doble kunai y la villa cayó en un dulce sueño, una extraña marca brillando a sus pies.

* * *

"¡Papá, papá!"

Uchiha amaneció ante un techo blanco y un intenso olor a limpieza que no le era familiar.

Sasuke llevaba despierto un par de minutos antes de que su hija entrase, pero su mente aun estaba intentando recuperarse de la extraña noche que había vivido. No sabía si era porque fue emocionalmente traumático ver a su mujer en tal estado o si fue porque estaba cansado; igualmente necesitaba recapacitar.

"Sarada, buenos días, yo-"

La niña, que no sabía que su padre estaba casi roto al completo, se echó a llorar en su pecho. "Papá, ¡mamá no ha vuelto a casa! No la encuentro por ninguna-"

"Espera, ¿cómo que no la encuentras?" tomó a su hija por los hombros, infundiéndola terror por el temor de su padre y el enfado que tenía.

"¡No sé dónde está!" el no encontrar a alguien no solía tener más significados que el literal. "He preguntado y nadie la encuentra, ni siquiera el Hokage!"

Se destapó a toda prisa. "¿Dónde está el inútil de Naruto?"

"Está reunido buscando soluciones. Ha reunido hasta a Kakashi-sama para hablar del tema. Hay algunas calles destruídas y falta gente en el pueblo, ¡no entiendo qué pasa!"

Sasuke suspiró, agobiado y ya alerta. "Es difícil de explicar-"

"¡Pero mamá no está, papá! Nadie la ha visto irse ni volver, sólo sé que han encontrado un montón de sangre en _nosedonde_ ¡y un agujero enorme en el bosque!"

Cuando el padre oyó eso, oyó el peligro ululando por su cerebro, en la parte de atrás, como una colleja mal dada. No se esperaba que fuese a volver a casa, pero tampoco se le había ocurrido que igual no iba a volver debido a que se había ido lejos de la villa.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?

Se incorporó y descubrió que aún no podía andar bien, no notaba las piernas del todo. La niña, aún temblorosa, le pasó unas muletas cerca de la camilla. Sasuke se aupó por su cuenta usando sus musculosos brazos y emprendió una marcha desesperada fuera del hospital.

Tsunade quiso hablar con él al verle tan inquieto – y quizás informarle de la situación, cosa que habría sido MUY útil – pero Sarada hizo una señal que indicaba que fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre, no debía ser contradecido. Era una de esas partes de su pensamiento que iba en carril recto, sin destino y, sobre todo, sin parar. La mente de Sasuke buscaba respuestas frenéticamente y le gritaba que fuese hasta el lugar de anoche para encontrarlas.

No lograba recordar mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, _ergo_ estaba algo perdido sobre dónde situarse en el plano temporal. Sabía que Sakura no estaba, y ya con eso tenía suficiente como para saltar a la acción. Aunque poco a poco las piezas iban cayendo en su sitio y eso _no_ le gustaba. Ni un pelo.

Al salir del hospital vio unas líneas marcadas en el duelo, como grabados, que iban por todo el suelo de lo que alcanzaba a ver – y luego descubriría que hasta más allá –, yendo hasta por debajo de las propias casas.

"Pero bueno," dijo Sasuke, frustrado. "¿qué cojones está pasando?"


End file.
